My Hero Academia AU
My Hero Academia AU (also known as Boku No Hero Academia AU) is an AU where the Big Four exist within the world of the manga/anime series ''My Hero Academia''. This can be considered an offshoot to Superhero AU and Anime AU. About the AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup can easily be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Izuku Midoriya|'Izuku Midoriya']], as they share a slimier story of building up their confidence, finding their own strength as well as their own place in the world. With the help of their friends. If Quirkless like Izuku his Quirk could be One For All. With a Quirk, it could be a Dragon Quirk like Ryuko Tatsuma's in an resembling to his dragon scale armour in HTTYD3; as well as fans giving Hiccup dragon-like abilities in superhero or hybrid related crossovers. Jack Frost Jack could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Denki Kaminari|'Denki Kaminari']], as they share personalities of being mischievous and foolish. Both may come off as blunt and reckless sometimes, but is always well-meaning when put into stressful situations. His Quirk would most likely be a Ice Quirk like Shoto Todoroki's. Which could have fans cast Jack as him. Merida DunBroch Merida could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Eijiro Kirishima|'Eijiro Kirishima']], as they share fiery personalities of being brave and noble. Both having red hair. Her Quirk would most likely have to be a Marksmanship Quirk much like Snipe's Homing Quirk and her equipment being a bow and arrows. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Mina Ashido|'Mina Ashido']], as they share personalities of being cheerful, both shown to be naïve at times and standing up for themselves and others. Her Quirk would most likely be a "Hair" or Healing Quirk. Extra Characters The Incredibles Since both universes of Kōhei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia (its English name), and Disney Pixar's The Incredibles involve superheroes, the Parr family and other Supers from the Pixar superhero franchise can easily be placed in the world of the superhero manga/anime, Boku No Hero Academia (its Japanese name). Hiro Hamada Hiro has similar story and possibly could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Tenya Iida|'Tenya Iida']], while personalities are different, both are younger brothers of brothers being attacked by villains and both villains Stain and Yokai affected and motivated brothers for revenge, until they realized their mistakes and realize that revenge isn't what either of their brothers wanted. Hiro could also be cast as a male [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Mei Hatsume|'Mei Hatsume']], as both are intelligent in building pieces of equipment and tech earning him and of the rest Big Hero 6 team as members of the Department of Support. Tadashi Hamada Tadashi does have similar story to [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Tensei Iida|'Tensei Iida']]. Both are older brothers of heroes Hiro and Tenya and both being attacked by villains, while Tensei was severely injured by the villain Stain, Tadashi was killed by Yokai. Both situations affected and motivated their brothers for revenge against both villains. Queen Elsa Elsa could be cast as a female Shoto Todoroki, both are whether cold to others in the beginning, both have siblings and both would feel unsure of using their powers Shoto using Fire Quirk because of his resentment and rebellion toward his father, Elsa using her ice powers because of accidentally hurt her sister Anna when they were children. Both also have Ice Powers making Elsa's Quirk a Ice Quirk as well. Princess Anna Being Elsa's younger sister, she could in being cast as Shoto Todoroki's sister [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Fuyumi Todoroki|'Fuyumi Todoroki']], but also Shoto's mother [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Rei Todoroki|'Rei Todoroki']]. Rei may have burnt Shoto with a kettle of boiling water suffering from the abuse of her husband, Elsa accidentally hurt Anna with her powers causing both Elsa and Shoto to become unsure of using their powers, while either resented or blamed them. Anna's Quirk could possibly be a Fire Quirk to melt Elsa's ice, as well as fire being one of the elemental abilities that fans give her in Elements AU. As some fans see Anna as the warm, summer version of her older sister. Moana Waialiki Moana could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Momo Yaoyorozu|'Momo Yaoyorozu']], despite their different personalities, both have shown to be a intelligent and resourceful leaders. Moana may serve to be the Vice Class Rep, possibly even Class Rep. Due to her connection to the ocean, her Quirk would be a Water Quirk. Maui Due to Maui being a Demigod, he may serve to be a member of the Big Three or a Pro Hero. He could possibly be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Mirio Togata|'Mirio Togata']], if as a member of the Big Three, Maui lost his powers in the beginning and Mirio is currently Quirkless. Being able to shape shift, his Quirk would be a Animal Shifter Quirk. Mavis Dracula Mavis could be cast as a female [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Fumikage Tokoyami|'Fumikage Tokoyami']], due to her being gothic and Tokoyami's fond of darkness. Tokoyami considering himself a "creature of the dark" and Mavis being a vampire. Her Quirk would be a Bat Quirk or Vampire Bat Quirk. Guardians of Childhood Guardians could serve as Pro Heroes even teachers. Toothiana could serve as a student even, she could be cast as a female Tenya Iida, both are hard working, enthusiastic, protective of the class, she could become Class Rep. She could also be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Ochaco Uraraka|'Ochaco Uraraka']], both have enthusiastic and bubbly personalities. Her Quirk would be Hummingbird Quirk. The rest of the Guardians, Nicholas St. North could serve as a principle, teacher or a faculty member. As a faculty member, North is a creative genius, a great master craftsman, inventor, engineer, mechanic, he would craft and build tech and weapons for the students. E. Aster Bunnymund could serve as a teacher, possibly homeroom, he could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Shota Aizawa|'Shota Aizawa']], he could scold the students. His Quirk would be a Rabbit Quirk with his boomerangs as his equipment. Sanderson Mansnoozie would serve as a teacher. His Quirk would be Dreamsand Quirk forming constructs of whatever that of a dream. Pitch Black Pitch could easily be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:All For One|'All For One']], both being the primary antagonists of both series. He can be the true leader and benefactor of the League of Villains. Both are cunning and manipulative. Pitch can easily be seen watching and given orders to the League from the shadows. His Quirk could be All For One or his Nightmares could be his Quirk. Mother Gothel Gothel could easily be cast as a female [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Tomura Shigaraki|'Tomura Shigaraki']], both serve as right hand to Pitch and All For One. She can be see leading the League, both don't mind killing with no remorse, both are selfish, arrogant and will gloat and mocking and making fun of their enemies. Her Quirk could be a Absorption Quirk, that'll let her to retain her young, and a knife would be what she uses. Mor'du Mor'du can easily be a member of the League of Villains. He could cast as Dabi, despite their different personalities and powers, both seem to have a mysterious connection to a UA student, Dabi seems to have a connection to Shoto Todoroki, Mor'du can have a connection to Merida. He could also be cast as Muscular, given their strength. His Quirk could be a Bear Quirk. Red Death Yokai Baymax Known Examples Fanfiction *Berk Hero Academy by Optimus524 *Berk Hero Academy: Villains on the Rise by Optimus524 Mockup Art What_if_Violet_in_U.A._High_School.png Fanart 9c7f62021e2eeb3875e960989729d4d5.jpg 6947c8f3c1fa138303977f52f284fbfd.jpg tumblr_p10ypi0Wty1qkwk45o4_r2_500.png 41605b5e041096e82d627bea63ceb193.jpg tumblr_pk1k4nJB9Z1wk6j1jo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pk1k4nJB9Z1wk6j1jo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pk1k4nJB9Z1wk6j1jo5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pk1k4nJB9Z1wk6j1jo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_peyumjveZz1rulgnbo1_1280.jpg Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction